


Dessert

by twixpie



Category: Tokyo Babylon
Genre: Ice Cream, M/M, author may have an oral fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twixpie/pseuds/twixpie
Summary: Seishirou eats some ice cream. Subaru pays attention.
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Kudos: 8





	Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> Written on a plane while listening to some excellent SeiSub mood playlists. Set in a vague time near the end of the bet, because Subaru is getting close to maybe having half a clue about how he feels about his very good friend. Maybe this would've caused a happier ending.

Seishirou's tongue was on his hand.

Well, it was on his gloved hand. Working its way between the digits as Seishirou watched him over the rim of his glasses.

The pair had been eating ice cream while sitting in a surprisingly quiet park. Seishirou had finished his double scoop cone in record time, while Subaru had been distracted. He talked idly about Hokuto's supper plans that night, trying not to watch too intently while Seishirou made short work of the treat.

His own single scoop got neglected, the vanilla ice cream ran down the black glove and threatened to drip onto his pants without Subaru noticing.

Seishirou had noticed though, and grabbed Subaru's hand while ducking his head down to reach it, sticking his tongue out and ...licking.

Subaru's eyes had gone wide, and he stopped talking. The gloves were preventing the sensation of wetness, but the vision of Seishirou's tongue near (ON) his body was new. And interesting.

Seishirou had paused his cleanup when he noticed the silence. "Subaru... You'll waste your dessert"

Subaru was still speechless, he stammered as he tried to get his thoughts moving back to the previous topic of food. Other food. The supper that Hokuto was leaving for him before going out for the night. So he'd be eating at home alone, and he'd know that Seishirou thought cleaning food off of gloves was a job for a tongue. Oh no...

"Sei- Seishirou-san!" was what finally came out, higher-pitched then intended. He made no attempts to pull his hand back.

"Hmmm?" Seishirou grabbed the forgotten ice cream cone with his other hand and moved his mouth to Subaru's palm, starting to clean with his tongue between thumb and forefinger.

How to respond? They were in a park, he was a teenage boy, and suddenly the blurry face all of his fantasies was becoming very clear. More clear than when Seishirou had asked if Subaru thought he was sexy. Much more clear.

"I... I'm sorry I wasted the ice cream Seishirou-san"

Subaru watched as the other man sat back up, tilting his head back to resume the eye contact through the safety of lenses, and took a bite out of the stolen vanilla cone.

"Would you like to help me finish?" Seishirou asked, licking the cream off his lips and smiling.

Subaru blushed even more than he was sure he had been, there was a missed spot on Seishirou's lips. He unconsciously raised the cleaned glove back up to Seishirou's face and brushed the ice cream away with his forefinger.

Softly, but with surprising determination, Subaru licks his fingertip clean and says "Yes"


End file.
